Life in the DQ
by borgprincess
Summary: My own spin on Janeway and Chakotay merging their crews. Everyone else had their own series, so I thought I should start mine too!
1. Chapter 1

_The Journey Begins_

The petite woman in command red, emanating authority despite her diminutive figure, placed her hands on her hips and remarked softly so that only the man next to her could hear, "Well, this Suspiria has destroyed our only foreseeable way home, we've made an enemy of the Kazon and a ship has been lost. What a day," Kathryn Janeway looked at the former captain of the Maquis ship, the _Liberty_. "Speaking of which, you and I need to have a talk about it, and everything else that led up to this very complicated point. But"- she raised her voice and addressed the Maquis crewmember at the helm, who she had trusted to fly her ship after the most bizarre set of circumstances-"Ms Ryka, set a course for the Alpha Quadrant," Janeway commanded.

"Way ahead of you, Ma'am," Krystani Ryka looked back at the Starfleet captain, grinning. Sighing, Janeway folded her arms and admonished her:

"_This_ could not be classed as crunch-time, Ms Ryka."

Ryka looked thoughtful. "One of us needs to change our definition, I guess."

"Do it."

Looking innocent, the woman turned back to her station. Janeway rolled her eyes before indicating to the side of the bridge.

"My ready room," she said, walking away.

Chakotay watched her then, with narrowed eyes, followed her. She hadn't commanded him; that would have raised his hackles over the issue. Yet it hadn't been a question either. This woman certainly appeared to possess all the qualities of an excellent captain- she fairly radiated all the superior principles and values Starfleet worked to instil in its cadets, giving the image of a sincere and honorable woman whose integrity was beyond reproach. _Almost a little too good to be true, in fact_.

He rolled his eyes, much as she had moments before. He couldn't afford to be cynical and uncompromising, not now that the time had come to see whether his impressions of her would stand true, when now was the time to try and ensure the wellbeing of his crew in this unenviable situation they found themselves in. _How did we end up here, anyway?_ Chakotay wondered with more than a touch of exhaustion.

Janeway crossed over to her replicator, offering him as she went, "Coffee?"

He shook his head. "No. Thanks."

She eyed him speculatively. "You don't like it?"

"Never touch the stuff."

"I see," Janeway nodded, musing, "that's going to make things difficult. Another drink then? Earl Grey, perhaps?"

Chakotay shook his head, and then, feeling it was rather abrupt, shrugged and said, "I'm not very thirsty."

She continued smoothly, sitting on the couch and motioning for him to join her, "Sit down for a while. It's been a long day- one or two days, at any rate, if not more. Time does fly on a starship, given the artificial surroundings, and the night cycle simulations do little good at red alert."

Chakotay recalled that almost eerie feeling of desertion when the lights were dimmed to indicate nighttime, hardly any crewmembers were around and those few on duty mostly kept quiet, dreaming away the shift rather than talk and break the spell. An archaic Starfleet tradition from a couple hundred years ago, when the first crews to set out into space needed some sort of stability in their environment to remind them of home when venturing into such alien territories.

Sipping her coffee, Janeway went on, saying ruefully, "I hate to talk shop at the one moment we've been able to snatch from this very hectic misadventure so far, but I'd be interested in how you think we should handle the current state of affairs."

He looked over at her, wondering what she was leaving unsaid.

"What your feelings are about the course of action I should take," Janeway finished.

"My feelings," he repeated flatly.

"Mm-hum," she said, finishing off her coffee.

"Oh, you mean regarding the Maquis? So you're not going to just toss us in the brig, forget about us for the next, oh, seventy years and then hand us over to Starfleet when we reach the Alpha Quadrant?" he said wryly.

"Optimism, that'll come in handy," Janeway nodded again. "And no," she added, "I wasn't planning on taking that course of action."

Again, there was the sense of her leaving things unsaid, things that hung between them as an almost tangible entity, causing sudden annoyance to rise in Chakotay at the manner in which Janeway was playing games. "Yes, I can see how that would be impractical. A strain on resources, the constant threat of insurrection, not to mention the declining morale of your own crew, who I doubt would enjoy the idea of entertaining 'guests' on the trip back."

She appeared startled at his words.

"Captain"- she began, then paused, wincing with him at the memory of what had happened to his ship.

"I suppose, being without a ship, you can forgo the address," he said, voice neutral again, with some slight difficulty. The implications of the loss of his ship had occupied him all this while, but the personal repercussions were only just hitting him.

"I am sorry for your loss," Janeway said soberly, without the slightest hint of mockery in her voice.

"What happens to us now?" he changed the topic.

"What would you say if I suggested merging our two crews?"

Her tone, so casual in the introduction of such an idea, had Chakotay feeling like choking on the travesty. He studied her incredulously, but only saw determination and resolve. Janeway was deadly serious- and she was waiting for an answer.

"I'd say," Chakotay also managed a suitably casual manner, "that it's so crazy, it just might work." He could sense her triumph, suppressed as it was, and added honestly, "Also that if we had to be stranded out here with any Starfleet captain, we're lucky it was you, because I have a hard time imagining anyone else giving us that kind of deal." His preconception of her was certainly going to have to change; in no assessment of her character had this reckless, 'all-or-nothing' trait of hers jumped out at him.

"Firstly, this 'us' and 'them' has to stop if we're going to have one united crew- though I anticipate an outcry about that, from both sides." Janeway nodded, "And of course I reciprocate in kind; I can't imagine any other Maquis cell leader I'd rather have been assigned to capture," there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and she added, "Although I must warn you, I am determined to address the issue of your coffee aversion, with the intention of changing your position regarding it."

"Well, no doubt you'll have time for it on the way home," he replied gravely.

There was an expression of mock aghast on her face. "You don't honestly believe it will take me _seventy years_ to force"- she smiled sweetly, "that is, _convert_, you over to my way of thinking?"

"Oh, no, of course not. What was I thinking?" Chakotay said dryly. He shook his head, "Is _this _the way things are decided in Starfleet these days?"

"You better believe it."

They shared a grin.

Janeway stood. "Shall we break it to the masses, then?" she said.

"They're not going to take it very well," he predicted as they left together.

The members of the former two crews, now one, couldn't believe what they were hearing. A truce? Reconciliation? When Starfleet and Maquis were as far removed from each other as could be, when the two groups of people had such vastly different beliefs and values? Each side, of course, was convinced that _their _side had the right of it, and several slanging matches broke out.

However, Janeway and Chakotay, already an impressive command team, would have none of it and quelled the rebellious members in short notice. Her tone brooked no retorts as she outlined what little she and Chakotay had agreed upon, that the ship would be run as a Starfleet ship, following Starfleet protocols- this did provoke mutters, of course, from the former Maquis. She stressed that no one would be prejudiced against because of their background when it came to assigning positions on the ship- resulting in murmurs of disapproval from the original Starfleet. What she avoided discussing was the uniform policy.

Janeway was aware that the amalgam would be troublesome enough; insisting the former Maquis wore a uniform for an organization most of them viewed with distrust, if not outright opposed would be asking for mutiny. Chakotay had impressed that on her, though she did not read any threat in his words, accepting it as a recommendation that her new First Officer was entitled to make. Although she did not agree with it totally, preferring not to have visible divisions in the crew, she knew it was a battle she was best to avoid. Trying to make the former Maquis conform to their new positions on _Voyager_ when many of them were not even familiar with the protocols and regulations on a Starfleet ship would only provoke mutiny.

But despite the discord in the air, not all were against the merge. When the tension and rising level of hostility in the atmosphere seemed close to robbing the senses of some of the more self-righteous in the crowd, Torres stepped in, effective in shouting down any who tried to protest. Ryka, seemingly a good friend of Torres' was right beside her in shutting up the most passionate protesters and Janeway noticed with amusement that not many dared to stand up the two women.

Janeway appreciated that Ryka, in particular was openly supporting her, even after rejoining her crewmates. In the short time when she had been discovered on board after the Caretaker mistakenly returned her to the wrong ship, Ryka had gained Janeway's trust and made a favourable impression. She was skilled at the helm, open-minded and cooperative, and _very_ persuasive when it came to the subduing dissenters. She could handle a position of responsibility on the ship.

Chakotay then began an impromptu speech.

"Everyone, here's the lesson for today: Life isn't fair. Nobody planned to be picked up and deposited halfway across the universe. But it happened," Janeway noticed he looked around, making eye contact with everyone. "We're going to have to be pragmatic about this twist, because it's not going to disappear like a bad dream. It seems that the way to handle this is to merge the two crews and unfortunately, some of you have decided that that isn't what you wanted, as has been demonstrated by some," there was a grim emphasis on the last word, suggesting that those who took that position would be encouraged to change it- or else. Janeway wondered what was going to come next; his lip curled as he continued simply, "Tough.

"We need to be united, one crew in truth, if we're going to make it through this in one piece. Some days are going to be like this one, worse, and if we don't build on a strong foundation," he shrugged, "we'll die. So have the good grace to co-operate with each other, be nice and don't break too many bones- because one day, it'll be that person you can't stand that you'll be counting on to haul your ass out of whatever mess we happen to be in at the time." Chakotay looked at her, raising his brows. She smiled faintly. "So," he reiterated, "play nicely all of you."

After one last sweeping glance at their captive audience, he waved their attention back to her and she detailed what would have to be done. The emergency medical hologram, as the entire medical staff was deceased, was going to process the additions to the crew and conduct basic check-ups while some of the Starfleet officers cleared out the quarters of those original _Voyager_ members who had died on or since their arrival in the Delta Quadrant.

Thankfully, Janeway thought, despite _Voyager_'s relatively small dimensions that characterised the sleek design of the Intrepid-class ships, she was more than large enough to accommodate the entire crew complement to the extent that each crewmember could have their own room. That was a luxury that many on other vessels such as the Galaxy-class were not afforded.

She wound up her speech, saying simply. "Dismissed." The Starfleet members automatically turned to leave, conditioned to respond, and even some of the ex-Maquis reacted to the firm, authoritative tone in her voice. At this instinctive movement, both the groups looked at each other in appraisal, then in mutual accord for once, looked past each other and filed out without fuss.

Janeway let out a sigh, lowering her head to her hand in a moment of weariness. "If it weren't that I don't believe in lost causes," she said, voice a little muffled, "I would be more than a little discouraged at the moment."

"Sleep on it?" her First Officer said with a note of wistfulness.

She shot him a wry look. "Don't go leading me astray, Mr Chakotay. We have too much work for that now. And believe me, I'll be keeping your nose firmly to the grindstone."

Chakotay sighed as well as he led the way to the door. "This is why you resorted to coffee, isn't it?"

The Captain clapped a hand on his back. "Such a bright mind you have. I knew you'd figure it out sometime. Come on, my quarters. You need to brief me on my new crewmembers. We need an official crew complement. Positions must be filled, people need to be assigned to departments, ascribed replicator and holodeck and assorted privileges," she whirled on him. "Are you reconsidering yet?"

He looked resigned. "It seems I'm going to have to get used to receiving what I formerly used to dish out."

"Highly enjoyable being the First Officer, isn't it?"

"Captain," he ventured with slight curiosity, as they entered the turbolift. "What would you have done if our roles were reversed? If it were my ship we were on now and I was in command?"

She looked at him for a long moment, and he almost thought she would answer him. Then the door slid open and she moved out, smiling enigmatically, "That's the nice thing about being Captain. You don't have to answer things you don't want to."

Chakotay stared after her, shaking his head. "It's going to be a long night," he murmured to himself as he followed the woman he now called Captain.


	2. Life in the Delta Quadrant Part Two

A/N: SusanC, this one's for you! Thanks for the lovely review, it really made my morning- hope this effort agrees with you…

**Post-Caretaker**

Janeway muffled a yawn surreptiously, or so she hoped, and quickly lifted the hand holding salvation in a cup, draining her the last of her coffee. The remaining members of what so far constituted her senior staff settled in, Ryka looking as smug in her brand new uniform as Torres looked uncomfortable with hers, tugging a little at the fabric in unease.

"Welcome, everyone," Janeway said, "I anticipate quite a few more early morning meetings while we try to salvage something of my ship, so why don't we get started? Lieutenant Torres?"

The first meeting of the senior staff got well underway. There was much to be discussed, including priority for the reparation of the severe damage inflicted on _Voyager_, as well as the roles of the new additions to the crew. Janeway, having the authority to give out field commissions, had been quite busy doing just that as the cavalier transition to the Delta Quadrant had caused numerous deaths among the original Starfleet crew. In the senior staff alone, the First Officer, Chief Engineer and conn officer had been replaced- with former Maquis officers.

In her seat at the head of the table, Janeway was bemused at the twist that had led to a controversial merging of her crew with members of a rebel group. At her side as First Officer sat former Maquis cell leader, Chakotay, and also at the table were B'Elanna Torres, the new Chief Engineer, and conn officer Krystani Ryka.

Without needing the thorough background information that Lieutenant Tuvok, in his tenure as a Starfleet spy infiltrating Chakotay's crew, had included in his reports, Janeway knew a lot about Torres. Enough to grant her the position of Chief Engineer with a minimum of fuss when her new XO had suggested her. After all, the half Klingon- half human officer had continually excelled at Starfleet Academy, despite requiring a few disciplinary hearings. After graduating, she had gone on to join the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, which impressed Janeway as the notorious head of the Corps, 'Scotty' as he was more commonly known, accepted nothing but the best.

When Torres had quit, he had even placed a letter in her permanent file stating that he would support her if she ever reapplied, and that she had been one of the most promising officers he had ever met. That had admittedly been a major influence in Janeway's decision.

Beside Torres, listening attentively to her oration, was Harry Kim. The two of them had developed a comradeship of sorts after being held captive by the Caretaker on the Array, and mutual respect and liking had grown from that foundation. A fond smile appeared as she studied this charmingly naïve, young Asian ensign. Hardworking, sincere, dedicated, _very_ green but nothing that experience could not cure. A little overenthusiastic, as Janeway recalled from her first meeting with him, but admirably, he did not to allow prejudice to keep him from forming fast friends with Mr Paris when he had first come on board, nor now from befriending Torres. She knew a few narrow-minded officers who could stand to learn from him, and lose their bigotry and intolerance in following his example.

Tom Paris, disgraced son of Admiral Paris and black sheep of the family, had been reinstated as a lieutenant, and appointed Chief Helmsman. At the moment he was recovering in Sickbay, after a courageous move to protect the Maquis captain had resulted in severe personal injuries. Janeway's gaze touched on his stand-in, the unique Ensign Ryka.

The ensign was, as far as Janeway knew, truly the only one of her kind. Having a Ktarian father and a part Betazoid mother, with Vulcan ancestry further back in her family lineage, made Ryka very unique indeed. At a glance, something of her mixed heritage could be gleaned. The protruding 'horns' that were characteristic of Ktarians, giving a deceptively fierce appearance especially to the males of that peaceful, easygoing race, were in evidence on the ensign's forehead, though in a far more fragile form. Her ears were subtly pointed, though that could be mere imagination, and her mental abilities were undetermined, though real, in Tuvok's considered, professional opinion. Ryka, who seemed to sense her interest, met her glance, and Janeway could read some amusement in the ensign's expression. A brief passage about Ensign Ryka's reckless temperament and impetuous nature from one of Tuvok's reports came back to her and amusement lit her own face. It would certainly be interesting to see how she settled in to life on board _Voyager_.

Just then, Torres concluded reports on the warp coil efficiency, and immediately discussion ensued over the advisability of some of the measures she was keen to implement.

"I'd like to point out that a person who kept a thirty-nine year old rebuilt engine running adequately, if perhaps missing the mark on perfection, for as long I did can certainly handle the state of the art, paint fresh from dry-dock, shiny brand new parts on this fine ship," Torres said scathingly.

"Suddenly we seem to have a table full of engineering experts," Janeway noted with calm interest. " However, I suggest we leave the engineering matters to the Chief Engineer. What you proposed, while unorthodox, I must say, does have its merits, Lieutenant."

"_Thank_ you," Torres shot a pointed look at Tuvok who, in Security Chief mode, typically preferred the more conventional methods.

"Tuvok? Any other objections?"

He responded, "No, Captain," in a cool manner that suggested he had never had a problem with Torres' approach in the first place. Janeway looked at him reproachfully, and Tuvok tilted his head slightly, conceding the point.

Chakotay watched this byplay with interest.

Lieutenant Yaniza Bensyn, head of Sciences, cleared her throat. "I have a proposal I'd like to bring up," Bensyn said, looking at the Captain for permission. At Janeway's nod, she continued, "Ensign T'Saryn suggested to me that work on the Astrometrics lab might be advisable, given our current circumstances."

"_What_ Astrometrics lab?" Kim asked, brows furrowed in thought.

"Exactly," Bensyn nodded. "All we currently have is a room with a perfunctory title, that has little use as things lie at the moment. To be fair, we were only meant to be on a three week mission at most, but as fate would have it…"

Kim had interest on his face. "What is she promoting, exactly?"

"I'll show you," Bensyn moved over to the wall monitor, gracefully tapping commands in with the ease of long familiarity. The delicate line of spots down the sides of her face, marking the lieutenant as a Trill, interestingly enough featured around her wrists as well. She brought up a schematic of _Voyager_, narrowing down on Deck 9, where Astrometrics was located, then overlaid with the changes the ensign had suggested. "The beauty of it lies in its elegance. Just a few modifications here and there, enhancing the astrometric sensors in Jefferies tube 32-B, and she's also suggested new navigational sensors. The sum of it is in this report."

Before reaching Janeway, Chakotay, as First Officer, would usually review reports before passing on anything of relevance to the Captain. Bensyn set the PADD on the table, sliding it across to him but before it reached Chakotay's grasp, Janeway leaned forward to intercept it deftly.

"I think this is something I'd like to read myself," she threw a brief grin at her XO. "I'm sure you won't begrudge me."

"If it's piqued your interest, by all means," Chakotay spread his hands in surrender.

"Why, thank you," Janeway keyed on the PADD and raised an eyebrow in surprise at the considerable amount of data that appeared. Considering only a night had passed since matters had stabilized on _Voyager_, these were very detailed plans for the entire project, complete with alternatives and energy conserving schemes. "Lieutenant," she glanced over at Bensyn, "thank you for bringing this to my attention. If you have no qualms about assigning her, tell Ensign T'Saryn that she will be heading the project. I think the amount of enthusiasm she has demonstrated so far would be an asset."

"I'm amenable," Bensyn nodded, brown eyes thoughtful. "It'll be good for her, I think."

"Good. Harry, co-ordinate with her, would you?"

"Sure, Captain," he said agreeably.

"I think that's it, then," Janeway looked around and saw no negative responses. "Dismissed, then."

She remained in her chair, as did Chakotay, while the others filed out.

"That went well," he noted.

A smile tipped the corner of her mouth. "That it did, Mr Chakotay."

"Sign of things to come, perhaps."

"One would hope," Janeway agreed.

He shrugged. "Well, if B'Ella hasn't broken anyone's nose yet, I'd say we were in fine shape."

She chuckled at the sardonic observation. "Lieutenant Torres is an intriguing individual. Even- spirited, one might say." There was a sparkle in her eye although she spoke in a serious manner.

"One _could_ say a lot more, but I think 'spirited' will suffice," Chakotay said dryly.

Janeway nodded amusedly.

"So," he shifted restlessly. "Any doubts? Regrets?"

"I think Lieutenant Torres will mange Engineering with ease and her unmistakable style," Janeway said glibly. "Living on the edge of the law as she has been until recently will have bequeathed a talent for managing in tight situations that I can use, now more than ever…her creative approach will definitely be an advantage."

Chakotay looked at her, aware that she was deflecting the question. But perhaps that was an answer in itself. Janeway did not strike him as a frivolous person; this scheme of hers been carefully thought out and through on her part. She had been frank when required, and this- playfulness he was witnessing seemed to imply a lack of concern for matters as they lay.

Or perhaps he was reading too much into her.

"I have every confidence that we will succeed, Commander," she spoke up suddenly and he nodded, feeling a curious satisfaction.

"As do I," he replied. "Shall we?" Chakotay stood and held out a hand to her.

With murmured thanks, Janeway accepted it and stood up, pausing for a moment as she studied him, as though about to remark on something. Then she smiled at him and together Captain and First Officer made their way out onto the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Put simply, Voyager isn't mine. But it should be…

Coexistence

"So," Janeway asked, ensconced on a corner of the sofa in her living room. _Or_, as she reflected, their_ living room_. After all, the Commander practically lived there. "Have you finalized the 'Who's Who' of _Voyager_?"

Generally, Janeway travelled light. Her quarters were functional, orderly and she could lay her hands on any item within half a minute, a requirement instilled into her since her Academy days. The drills that occurred during the night when she was catching a rare hour's sleep were a nightmare. As she struggled into wakefulness, she would be tripping over PADDs that she had dispensed with distractedly, trapped in the panic driven rush to attempt to complete assignments that any cadet would swear reproduced when no one was watching.

An urban myth that survived the decades was of the nefarious lecturer who, seeking revenge on cadets out of a sense of ill treatment, crept into the dorms in the dark of night and added to the insistent piles of assignments that pleaded for completion. It was the worst horror one could possibly inflict on a cadet. And as a captain, Janeway could not honestly say the situation had altered overmuch. With regard to the incessant reports, that was. Her quarters, however, had acquired a change of decor.

"I'm sorry, you wanted me to do that as well?" the person responsible said innocently. Chakotay turned in mock dismay, as though about to exit the room.

"You simply must try to keep up, Commander. Slacking off does not behove a man in your position."

Dropping his playful charade, Chakotay dropped onto his favourite chair. "I've finalized the 'Who's _Where'_ at any rate. Will that appease you?"

"For someone who must juggle the obligation of assigning people departments best suited not only to ability, but to temperament and the capacity to 'play nice', as you so eloquently put it once?" Janeway asked. "I believe that will do. In reward, I would offer you a coffee, but as you do not appreciate the beverage of my heart, you shall do without."

"All this affection is going to my head," he muttered dryly. "So good of you to think of my preferences."

"It's the thought that counts, after all," she agreed.

Commander Chakotay possessed a many faceted personality. She had not given much thought to him, beyond the fact that he was a terrorist, or as some preferred, 'freedom fighter', and either way, her orders were to apprehend him. But as she grew to know the man who now served as her second in command, that tunnel-visioned perception of him changed.

Janeway had known he was Native American, even vaguely that he had been brought up according to traditional beliefs. To a child of the twenty fourth century, as she admitted to being freely and without shame, that meant something along the lines of more forestry, less urban surroundings, wild animals roaming nearby and limited access to a replicator. In practice, it was perhaps best personified in a small device in a bundle, named an akoonah. Chakotay did not elaborate beyond the fact that it was of spiritual significance and perhaps could allow him to communicate with- spirits.

"I see," she had replied, seeing nothing of the kind but curious all the same. Sensing this, he offered to show her at a time when their schedules were less hectic and she had accepted.

Though they had yet not found the time, they had certainly spent enough late nights working on restoring shipboard matters to relatively normal, and some essence of Chakotay had entwined with the atmosphere. It could have something to do with the sand painting on the wall she believed he had done himself. Janeway could admire his proficiency in the area, but she could not interpret the symbolic meaning of the design if _Voyager_'s future depended on it. Perhaps something else that could go towards clarifying the change in ambience was the incense in the air. _Subtle… omnipresent… but not unpleasant_, Janeway decided. She also noticed the plant in the corner with an air of mild surprise.

"It was withering from the lack of care in my quarters," Chakotay explained, the odd detour from their conversation leaving smirks on both their faces. "I find it easier to remember its existence in here."

"Commendable. Your concern for this plant does the crew proud," Janeway said. "We could all stand to benefit from your inspiring example."

Chakotay rolled his eyes. "Not to suggest that you could ever be guilty of hyperbole, but according to my readings, the sarcasm concentration in this room is at disturbing levels."

"Noted," she said loftily, in full Captain mode, before relaxing back into the sofa dramatically. "It clears my mind, sarcasm. Ever so satisfying, and I don't have to ask permission to speak freely."

At this statement, Chakotay chuckled. "I wouldn't have thought so before, but from this new insight into your character, I'm beginning to think you were one hell of a pain at the Academy. I feel sorry for whoever took your classes."

"I was a definite trial," she said agreeably. "A misery to endure, and a reason to pray for divine intervention to achieve a reprieve from me."

"If not for the context, I wouldn't be able to say with confidence whether you were serious or not," Chakotay said.

"Why thank you…I work so hard to cultivate the air of solemnity while reeling off reams of nonsense." Janeway stood abruptly and headed for the replicator, ordering a coffee and, after receiving a shake of the head from Chakotay when she looked at him enquiringly, returned to her seat. "Now I think I can handle anything. So, Commander, have you dealt with any substantial issues yet? In your professional capacity or otherwise?"

"Nothing so dramatic as you're implying," Chakotay moved with the change in topic with ease, familiar with his Captain's working methods by now. "Thank the Spirits that Voyager is such a large ship… for our purposes anyhow. It makes reassigning quarters less of a hassle."

"Oh?"

He shrugged. "Apparently they're starting a _Voyager_ orchestra…it gets noisy during practice, I gather. Disagreements result, but as I said, nothing dramatic."

"These are teething pains," Janeway pronounced in satisfaction. "Complaining about the music being on too loud is a far cry from plotting murder in their beds."

"I suppose it's rather like a large family, complete with sibling rivalry?" Chakotay suggested.

"As long as they can quibble over minor issues without resorting to violence, I'm happy. And I suppose that is a rather apt analogy," she laughed at the image the comparison evoked. "Perhaps I should be expecting silly pranks on each other. Reprogrammed replicators to deliver treats of the slimy kind and the like."

"We'll have this relative peace for a while," Chakotay said in a wise tone. "For now, it's mainly meaningless squabbles. When they begin playing tricks on one another, it'll be affection expressed in the more palatable form of mischief. And all hell will break loose."

She sighed, all of a sudden more melancholy. "Do you think perhaps we're being a little too optimistic? So far, the cease fire on the hostilities is only because they don't even acknowledge each other's existence, let alone interact in a social environment."

"Wait til Paris gets the all clear from the EMH," Chakotay said. "He'll unite them against him, most likely."

"It'll be the most use he's been to us so far. And what doesn't break him will only make him stronger," Janeway said, affecting a world-weary pose.

"Paris? Or the EMH?" he laughed. "I dropped by Sickbay today- apparently Paris has been harassing the good Doctor. There was the scent of bloodlust in the air when I arrived. From what I observed, he's doing his damn best to break the Doctor."

"Oh, I hope it doesn't come to that," Janeway said, raising an eyebrow. "The only doctor we have on board is _not_ expendable. I'd hate for him to have to counsel himself for job related trauma."

"That would be a first; a computer program having a breakdown!"

"It doesn't sound too pretty," she wrinkled her nose delicately. "Do we have anyone training as a medic?"

"Well, I'd thought about that," Chakotay said sighing. "After all, there were two or three on the original med. staff complement, I believe. But only one cremember could handle that hologram full time. I had to switch a few people out, who claimed they'd go insane if they were trapped with the Doctor day in and day out."

"Sounds like our Doctor needs a personality transplant," Janeway said, listening interestedly. "I thought it was just me."

"Causing anxiety for the CMO, Captain?"

She smiled wickedly. "It seems to be an ingrained trait of mine. For some obscure reason, he needed to update my medical records. I was not pleased."

"Ah," he observed. "Shall we leave it at that, then?"

"So intuitive. I'm gratified my Exec. is such a fine officer."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he grinned at her.

"Anyway, Tom was not cognizant at that point, so I was not shy to express my disapproval. Otherwise I would have had to curtail my objections in order to set an example of propriety as the model captain."

"How very fortunate for you. About Paris, that is. He seems to be trying to make up for the lack of irritating presence we've all enjoyed the past few days."

Janeway shook her hand in an exaggeratedly understanding manner. "It tears you up inside, seeing him injured on your behalf, doesn't it? And to preserve your image, you resort to sarcasm and false hostility to cover the soft heart that lurks within that brooding exterior. Typical male behaviour."

"Moonlighting as a psycho-analyst, Captain?" he asked dryly.

She looked innocent. "It was just an observation, Commander," mischievously, she pretended to record, "memo to self: subject displayed defensiveness when queried…" she trailed off at his narrowed. "Very well, I trust you two grown men can resolve your issues on your own."

"How kind of you to think so. And not to forestall any other back handed compliments, but speaking of Sickbay, I received a request from our guest. Terekelivia," he pronounced the name carefully, "has asked to stay on board."

"I see," Janeway thought of the woman who shared patient status with Tom Paris.

When they had gone to investigate odd emissions, leading them to the Ocampan world, they encountered a couple operating a trade freighter; Kes, an Ocampa herself, and Neelix, a Talaxian. An amicable trade agreement had been set up, following _Voyager_ and the _Liberty_ defending the two from an attack from a species known as the Kazon, who Janeway understood were the hardened thugs of the sector.

Given the fact that they were traders, Neelix, in particular, was able to provide them with data that was of great use to a ship in _Voyager_'s circumstances, stranded in an unknown quadrant with no idea of whether an alien race may prove to be hostile or receptive to alien visitors, where dangerous anomalies may lie and similar difficulties. In addition to providing them with star charts of the known sectors that lay nearby, their new acquaintances had also trade food supplies, which would help cut down on energy use.

_Voyager_ had been asked to care for a friend of theirs who had been injured in circumstances that Neelix and Kes were reluctant to describe. Janeway gathered that the Kazon had forced Kes, at least, judging from the bruising around her face, and this other woman into slavery, and that the latter had been injured in a revolt against their captors. Later, when the three had beamed over and Kes and Terekelivia had been escorted to Sickbay, Kes had confirmed the Captain's theory.

In any case, Terekelivia had been left in _Voyager_'s care as the other two departed. Janeway had thought it a little odd, but concluded that no lasting commitments had been formed and had not worried over it.

So now the woman wanted to stay on board. She found that interesting.

"She has offered to fill a position as a guide, being a native of this quadrant, as well as volunteering her culinary skills in our service."

"All that?" Janeway said blandly. "No doubt she will be able to provide some assistance to us. As an ambassador, perhaps. It would be useful to have someone in an advisory capacity…"

"Ease us into this quadrant's politics and power play?"

"I'm not intending to set up as a major power here, Commander," Janeway rebuked him lightly. "I intend to get home within my lifetime, thank you. But so far, events that we have been involved in are far from encouraging. No doubt the Kazon will bad mouth us, for getting involved when they tried to attack Kes and Neelix. It would be worthwhile to have a neutral representative, as such. Thoughts, Commander? Queries? Doubts?"

"I concur with your assessment, Captain," he assured her loftily.

"Excellent. I will have a chat with the young woman myself…what's the hour?"

"Probably not the time to be paying social calls. It's around twenty-two hundred."

She yawned, and stretched. "Where does the time go? There's so much more to do. No one ever warned me when I was a cadet."

"Murphy's law- 'everything is harder than you expect'."

"Yes," she agreed wryly. "And it's right up there next to 'everything that can go wrong, will, and at the worst possible moment."

"Sad but true," Chakotay said. "We must be in the low ebb at the moment. The status quo has remained steady for the past few days."

"Knock on wood," a mischievous light shone in her eyes. "Not that I'm the superstitious type. But let's not rock the boat just yet, all right, Commander?"

"As you command, Captain."

A smile tipped the corner of her mouth. "That's what I like to hear," with a groan, she swung her legs off the sofa and rose to her feet. "Anyway, I believe I hear a stack of reports beseeching my company," blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she asked with a comical expression of dismay, "Do you think anyone would notice if I simply recycled them?"

"I'm afraid so. And keep in mind, it was at your insistence that this ship is run strictly according to Starfleet protocols," Chakotay reminded her. "Just think, in the Maquis we never bothered with reports."

"That's your only flaw," she stared at him broodingly. "You're not nearly subservient enough. Too pleased with your own cleverness. Much too eager to point out errors."

"Well, it's not as though there's too much room for advancement on this ship," he pointed out, standing as well. "Why bother being the 'yes-man'?"

"Because there's a lot of room for demotions," Janeway said darkly.

"I would be wounded," he tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the connecting door between their quarters. "But I know you don't mean that."

"Right, you're much too valuable," she told him seriously.

He turned and looked at her questioningly. "But?" he invited, grinning.

"But-" she drew out the word. "There's always room for torture…"

He let himself out as the two of them laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Voyager belongs not to me, but to the masters that be Paramount. Fall before them in awe of the characters they created, and sue me not. However, I do claim Livia and Yaniza Bensyn, those women are _my_ creations.

Facilitation

"B'Elanna!" Kathryn Janeway said in surprise as she entered the turbolift. "Just who I needed to see. Deck two," she said aside to the computer.

The Chief Engineer shifted warily, sensing something about the Starfleet captain's charged demeanour that warned her of impending orders that she may or may not particularly welcome. _Easy, you're on the same side, remember? _she told herself. Still, it was one thing to stand by Chakotay's side when he needed someone to support him- it was another to become accustomed to working within Starfleet boundaries once more. "Sounds ominous," Torres contented herself with that.

Janeway looked over at her ruefully. "Your instincts are correct, Lieutenant. I must say, it seems your department will be doing quite a bit of construction, what with the ongoing repairs, tune-ups, overhauling the Astrometrics lab and this latest."

"Oh, really?" Torres said, interested at the implication of an engineering challenge. That was her forte, after all. "We can handle it," she said confidently, a gleam in her eye making Janeway chuckle.

"Yes, I didn't mean to imply otherwise. I have received a suggestion from Livia regarding converting my private dining room into a mess hall of sorts."

"Who? And why?"

"Terekelivia," Janeway clarified. "She came on board with Kes and Neelix, and is remaining with us on our journey. As she is claims some talent in the culinary disciplines, she proposed acting as our chef and for that to transpire, she needs a domain in which to practice her skills. Which is where my dining room comes in."

"Are you serious?" the lieutenant's brow ridges wrinkled in disbelief. "Why would you want to give it up?"

"It's really just a vanity," Janeway shrugged. "Contrary to what you may believe, the four pips I wear does not indicate a desire to flaunt my position by acquiring considerable privileges with which to indulge myself.

"I would never say such a thing," Torres said conscientiously, prompting a grin to appear on Janeway's face at the subtle insinuations in that statement.

"Besides, I can't imagine that I'll be eating there too often. All that space is unnecessary, really, and quite isolating."

"So what'll the reconstruction involve?" Torres asked dubiously, reverting to practical terms.

"Completely rerouting the power conduits running along that deck."

The engineer snickered. "Oh, that's no problem at all. I know just who to assign it to."

"Good. Keep me posted," Janeway commanded with a lopsided grin as they arrived at the lieutenant's destination.

"Will do, Captain." Torres even managed not to choke as she uttered the words. She was, however reluctantly, coming around to the whole idea of being part of the Starfleet run ship- it helped that the woman in charge was quite reasonable. And had a brain, which was more than she could say for some of the dim-witted overbearing officers she had the misfortune of encountering throughout her duration with Starfleet. Although if Harry Kim were an indication of the quality they were churning out these days, she would have to revise her prejudices. But it would seem too much to hope for similarly tolerant, conscientious individuals to flourish at the stuffy Academy grounds. With a civil nod to Janeway, she exited the turbolift.

Janeway released a sigh of satisfaction as the doors closed, and shut her eyes with a pleased sigh. Things were proceeding smoothly, no major hiccups had occurred- although a certain hothead was presently cooling off in his quarters after a minor bout of aggression- and she was gratified at how well they were managing.

She had just finished talking with their newest addition to the crew; Terekelivia- or 'Livia' as she allowed the Captain to call her.

"If there's one thing we have, it's plenty of space," Janeway reassured her. "Kes and Neelix left us with only a few personal items of yours, I'm afraid, but you'll be supplied with what you need. As soon as the Doctor is willing, you can claim your new quarters."

Livia gave the impression of constant vigilance, as though she were monitoring everything happening around her without ever relaxing her guard. On further thought, Janeway thought it was rather the impression Tuvok gave, though as a Security officer, it war rather part of the job. But with all that had happened to Livia, being kidnapped, enslaved and then escaping with such dramatic consequences, it was no surprise. She hoped the woman would be able to gradually grow accustomed to _Voyager_ and fit in with the crew.

_Although at the moment, the _crew_ is not fitting in with the crew_, the stray thought crossed her mind sardonically.

It was then that Livia had suggested perhaps taking charge of a galley.

"From what I've learnt of your people, I'm sure that your crew wouldn't normally be handling such a shortage of supplies and energy," Livia said neutrally. "Perhaps I could cook dishes for them to eat, operate a galley in order to conserve your resources. I'm sure Neelix traded you food supplies?"

"That is quite an idea," Janeway said. "Commander Chakotay mentioned it, but I hadn't fully examined the possibilities. I thought your role would more along the lines of a guide…" she regarded the young woman thoughtfully.

Livia had not gone into specifics about her past. The Doctor mentioned that she had said she was from a species known as Selran, but beyond that she had not elaborated. Physically, the woman was quite striking. Humanoid, as most species encountered were, a fact that figured greatly in the Preserver theory; cropped hair of a soothing, rich cobalt shade that drew the eye; skin that otherwise lacked hair, although the peculiar markings radiating from around her nose seemed to imply, almost absurdly, Janeway thought as she made the connection, _whiskers_. She quickly recalled her mind to the conversation as Livia answered.

"You won't need me constantly fulfilling that function," she pointed out. "I really wouldn't mind, Captain. I'm used to constantly being in action. I wouldn't know what to do while I'm waiting for an occasion to make myself useful."

"Very well, and thank you," the Captain said sincerely. "It's settled. Though I might have to start exploring other options…you'll need a steady supply of fresh foods and we may not encounter trading prospects all too often."

"Do you grow your own food?" she asked.

Janeway regarded her with a wistful smile. "It's interesting. When I was younger, my traditional parents insisted I eat the real thing. In my adult years, I've rarely indulged myself that way. Most people use replicators. And now you're suggesting a return to the old roots, time-honoured ways, as it were."

"I meant no offence." Her eyes, another arresting feature, were composed of a background tint of ochre with a foreground of a dappled green that seemed to flex every now and then, seemingly at random, or perhaps signifying an emotional response. At the moment, what Janeway supposed might function as the pupil flared in reaction.

"You didn't offend me," she assured the woman. "It was just a little too- ironic. But yes, that is a good idea. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Although this isn't exactly what one might normally term 'desperate'," Janeway amended, "but it seems to be provoking quite a bit of creative thinking. An Airponics Bay…yes. That would solve a few problems with staff allocation as well. Commander Chakotay will thank you for this inspiration."

And although Janeway was not quite yet an adept at reading Livia's facial expression, the woman did seem pleased when she replied, "I'm glad to be of help."


End file.
